White Juliet
by Gingko Green
Summary: Since Allen was so fitting for the part of Juliet, maybe Kanda could be his Romeo after all. Yullen if you squint , fluff, oneshot.


**Juliet Syndrome**

**Disclaimer:** And why am I doing this again?

Hello again! This idea was running around raving mad like a plot bunny in heat. So I decided to write this fic out. Enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Flames will be laughed at and extinguished.

Hints of Yullen and fluff.

* * *

Allen hummed happily. He had just finished his typically large breakfast consisting several plates of spaghetti, a couple of bowls of salad, a cup of warm chicken soup and a small basket of bread, all cooked by the one and only Jeryy. He wiped the crumbs of the last loaf of bread off his mouth with the back of his hand, before standing up and picking up the many dishes that came with his meal and dumping them over to the disposal area for them to be washed. He stretched his arms, still feeling slightly sleepy. Maybe he'd take a nap, if he didn't find Lavi or Lenalee first. Komui told him that there weren't any missions currently available, so Allen was free for a couple of days at least. Smiling, the snow-haired Exorcist decided to go to the library to see if Lavi was locked in there by Bookman, before enjoying the mid-autumn air outside for a couple of hours.

Allen was roughly halfway towards the library to check on the redhead's wellbeing, when a moody Kanda strolled past him. Both glared at each other, still passing each other, when the Parasite Exorcist's vision was suddenly blocked with something soft and white, yet slightly prickly. Fumbling, Allen waved his hands clumsily on his face, a small bouquet of cream roses soon in his arms. He frowned; that was strange. Perhaps Kanda attempted to gouge his eyes out with the thorns on the stalks? Probably.. weren't samurai trained to throw knives at people's eyes, or something like that? Allen shrugged, holding the bouquet of elegant roses in his left hand. He'll ask Lavi about this, since he understood Kanda more than anyone else he knew (except for General Tiedoll, but he's never around anyway).

* * *

"Hey, don't laugh!" Allen yelled, slightly upset that his redhead friend would laugh at such an idea. It wasn't _completely_ farfetched, anyway. "I'm totally serious! What if Kanda puts poison into my T-bone steak, or something like that?"

"Ah, Allen," Lavi sighed, reclining in his chair slightly, legs stretched out casually. "Yuu-chan just wants you to give them to Lenalee, that's all." He smiled. "To tell you the truth," he added, leaning in dramatically to whisper to the white-haired boy. "he's sorta scared of Komui."

"Who wouldn't be scared of Komui?" Allen retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "The only reason why he doesn't kill us whenever we go twenty metres near Lenalee is because we're a team!" Dissatisfied with Lavi's lack of reasonable advice, he picked up the roses and left the library with a rude slam of the door, leaving Bookman Junior smirking despite his slight shock.

"Too bad Allen's so naïve at times.."

* * *

"Ah, Lenalee!" The female Exorcist turned her head at the sound of her name, smiling as she saw Allen. The small cluster of flowers held tightly in Allen's hand were beginning to wilt slightly; he didn't think of putting them in a vase, or giving them a drink at the least. She cocked her head slightly to one side, curious about the white-haired boy's dilemma.

"Is there anything wrong, Allen?"

"Ah, no!" the male Exorcist exclaimed, feeling slightly nervous. Was it true that Kanda wanted to give a small bouquet of roses to Lenalee? Or was this some kind of malicious yet well thought out prank to end the life of poor Allen via an over-protective Komui? He shook his head slightly; whatever was going to happen was going to happen. "I think Kanda wanted to give these to you." He then handed them over to the startled girl, who took them timidly. She noticed a small note, almost invisible within the robust blooms. Discreetly, she took it out and read it silently, before giggling and slipping the note back to where she had found it.

"These aren't meant for me, I'm afraid," Lenalee said, returning them to a bewildered Allen Walker. "It says so on the note."

"Oh!" That was surprising - there was a note? The white-haired male never spotted a note, but he never really paid close attention to the blossoms until now. Discoving its hiding place, he pulled out the small slip of folded paper, his eyes flitting over the paper. "What kind of note is this?"

Lenalee sighed, smiling before walking away, leaving Allen to ponder over the meaning of the note.

"Ah, Allen.. if only you knew."

* * *

Agitated, Allen threw the harassed bundle of blooms into a vase, pouring a small amount of water into it. He threw himself onto his bed, folding, unfolding and refolding the note several times over, attempting to decipher the cryptic message. After several seconds, however, he sat up once more, confused and slightly upset about not understanding the message.

"Stupid.."

Tossing the note away, he shifted over towards his window, sighing. He propped an elbow on the windowsill, resting his chin against the back of his hand. He saw Kanda strolling outside towards the training grounds. Allen frowned, yet he couldn't help himself say a small line.

"They're taller than you, at least."

* * *

Kanda glanced up at Allen's window, spotting the troubled male. He frowned, placing Mugen back in its sheath, before stepping inside the hall of the Black Order. The samurai couldn't help but think of a well-known line from one of Lenalee's favourite stories. Shaking his head, he ordered his normal meal of soba, a very cheerful Jeryy serving dishes with ease for many hungry inhabitants of the Order. He made his way over to an empty table, far from Lavi's reach, where he mused silently.

Since Allen was so fitting for the part of Juliet, maybe Kanda could be his Romeo after all.

* * *

I actually kinda like the idea of -man being merged with some Elizabethan literature. Hmm..


End file.
